Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the technical field of presenting content objects, and in particular to content object optimization.
Description of Related Art
Social network sites may provide effective platforms for connecting users both online and in real life. For example, users may view profiles of other users, and they may connect with users having similar interests. However, connecting users may depend on the quality of the user profiles and photographs. For example, two users may have similar interests, but if their profiles or photographs are of low quality, a connection may never be made.